Sweeter Than Honey
by Starzzu
Summary: One-Shot ZoLu YAOI Luffy's been having "secret" kitchen raids for the past month. An annoyed swordsman was forced to go check it out. The only question: Why in the world was his captain covered in a sticky golden liquid?


**A/N: I've been working on this one-shot for over two weeks! Two. Weeks. God, I need to keep up with things. Anyways, for people waiting patiently for the next chapter of Blind Spots, I thank you. Band was hard. On Wednesday school starts, so things will defiantly be delayed, plus there are many practices and football games for me to go to because of band. Okay, back to the real note: This DOES contain a lime, not a lemon. Sorry about that. It originally was going to feature a lemon, but I cut it.  
**

**Review and tell me whether or not you would of liked a LEMON~! And if any of you would like me to write a story about something in particular that you'd like, TELL ME! I just might. SO I AM OFFICIALLY DOING REQUESTS! **

**Sweeter Than Honey  
**

**_Written by Sonic1615_**

* * *

The moonlight glittered off of the ocean's blackened aquamarine surface, the usually calm sea-color darkened by midnight's demeanor. Soft waves churned the wooden figure of a small caravel as it wafted across the water, gently swaying it to and fro. The rocking was like a crib being shook lovingly by a mother, helping beings get a good night's sleep. The crew that resided on the ship were content with the peace it offered.

Yes, they _were. _That was, until a loud banging sound followed by glass breaking could be heard from the galley. One could only guess who the culprit was, though, truthfully, it wasn't _that_ difficult to make the correct assumption.

With a groan only the chef could muster, Sanji half lifted himself into a semi-sitting position, blue eyes fogged over by sleep. It was too damn late to be putting up with this nonsense.

Luffy, the little bastard, had been sneaking into the kitchen late at night for the past month, trying - and might he add _failing _- to get a midnight snack without being detected. If only their captain would realize his sneaking abilities rivaled that of Godzilla. One would think even Luffy had a bout of common sense in that peanut-sized brain of his. It turned out that no, it appeared he was lacking even something as simple as that. Figured.

Sanji was growing annoyed with the constant ruckus his captain kept causing; not only was he being awoken by it, but his precious Nami and Robin were falling victim as well. There was no way he was going to let that slip by.

. . . though he was pretty tired out from doing it for almost thirty days straight. Perhaps a new means was in order? Yeah, that sounded nice.

His eyes searched the room until they rested on the familiar sleeping figure of the swordsman sprawled out on the green couch. The rise and fall of his chest and the light breathing was a giveaway that, yes, he had been awoken by the disturbing noises too.

That only made his plan easier.

Reaching behind himself, Sanji moved his hand around the desk next to his hammock until he felt a hard item. Grinning, he grabbed hold of it and chucked it across the room; he heard a dull thunk some seconds later.

_"The hell?!"_

Sanji could barely contain his snickers - not that he'd want to - as the other man bolted up from the couch, blanket flying, holding the book in his hands and looking at it with a glare death would whimper from. Maybe if the green-haired bastard could control his temper better he'd realize another crewmate was guilty.

Glaring green garnet eyes darted to his form.

So maybe that swordsman _did _have sense after all

Ignoring the murderous eyes watching him, Sanji tiredly yawned and began the small conversation, "Luffy's up."

Sanji watched Zoro rub the bump on his temple in a perturbed manner. "And you had to throw a book at me because of it?" Right now, he wished he could just ring the blonde's pretty little neck, but his captain would be in distress-mode without their food provider, and no one could handle a distressed Luffy.

"I obviously want you to get him. Dense, aren't we?" It wasn't rocket science and he still managed to be ignorant of it.

The sentence didn't leave the cook's mouth before Zoro had his lips turned down in a frown/scowl. "Why would _I _go to the trouble of that? It's your kitchen, so that makes it your responsibility." Presuming the conversation as "over", Zoro made to turn around and go back to sleep. This time a shoe connected with his skull. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Very. Now, _go get that little shit out of my kitchen! _I've been at it for the past month; I deserve a friggin' break!" Sanji flipped over, pulling the covers up to reach his head. This was Sanji's signal as "now it's over."

Zoro rested his forehead on the palm of his hand. Why his captain needed to do this was a mystery. He'd love to put a stop to it. The first night it was funny. The second it was just idiocy taking over. But from then on, it was aggravating.

_Maybe I could knock some sense into that rubber brain of his. _

The thought intrigued him, but he also knew that Luffy would try even harder to sneak some food from the kitchen. It was a lose/lose situation.

Reluctantly tearing the blanket away from his body, Zoro sat up and yawned. He really _didn't _feel like doing this. Screw that shitty cook to hell.

After slipping on his boots, the swordsman climbed up the ladder, hands gripping the pegs tightly so he wouldn't fall. He still felt like he was in a dream-state. He missed his footing twice and almost tumbled backwards. Thinking about falling being a rude awakening caused his eyes to blink away their slits and open more clearly, finally processing what he needed to do through sight.

Zoro lifted the hatch and climbed onto the deck. He instantly felt the icy breeze midnight offered.

From what he knew, it was September, and fall had just started.

Zoro quickly shrugged off the annoying wind and headed over to the galley, where he could currently hear something shatter and a sickening thump, along with _more _glass breaking.

_That thump was defiantly Luffy,_ thought Zoro. _And he's probably in there killing jars with his stupidity. _

Placing a tan hand against the door's frame, Zoro hesitated. Would the sight beyond this point cause him to have a heart attack? Sanji always came back paler than before after retrieving their captain, so he wasn't expecting anything less of Luffy camping in a tent of assorted meats - though he _was_ expecting a little more than that.

_Crrk!_

And there went another jar . . . this time followed by a whine.

Now not really caring what awaited him on the other side, Zoro pushed the door open.

There stood Luffy.

Now when Zoro thought he wouldn't be shocked as to what awaited him on the other side, he was _not _expecting his captain to be glazed over in honey and other sweet liquids. Cracked and broken glass jars littered the floorboards at Luffy's feet. Glass shards were sprinkled every which way, creating a slight powdery effect - one shard was stuck in the boy's shin with blood trickling down from the wound. Zoro was smart enough to say that Luffy must've been way too absorbed in the sweets to notice the glass, or the damage done to the kitchen for that matter. He was just leaning next to the counter, sucking on his fingers contently.

A few seconds of nothing but the slurpy sound of Luffy sucking his honey-glazed fingers went by, and by the end of that, Luffy - who apparently had a sensing disability - tore his eyes away from his "snack" to find Zoro over in the doorway, a not amused expression clearly visible on his face.

Luffy let his index finger linger in his mouth a moment longer as he mused over the situation: Here he was, caught red-handed, with not one infuriated Sanji, but one scowling Zoro that seemed _way too calm_. It scared him a little, even if Zoro didn't have his swords on him.

Taking his sweet finger out of his mouth with an audible _pop, _Luffy offered a honey-filled smile. It wasn't effective.

The older male's frown deepened.

And that's when Luffy went desperate.

"It was ninjas," Luffy, ever the clever one, came up with the most _believable _excuse.

Zoro quirked his brow slightly, not seeing the humor in the situation. "Oh, I'm sure it was." He took a step forward.

Luffy took one back. "Um, yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true!"

Again, the swordsman stepped closer. "True, it is hard to believe. Especially when you're the one covered in assorted sweet liquids."

Another step back. "I can explain that."

Closer. "I'm sure you can, but - and I'm speaking for the entire crew here - these 'ninja' attacks are happening quite frequently and we would really like a night to go by where we aren't disturbed. _At all." _That last part came out as a growl.

". . . heh . . ." Luffy's sheepish smile formed into a worried frown. His back had just hit the galley's furthest wall, leaving him to a wooden surface and a murderous swordsman. Luck was just not on his side right now. Yes, he knew he was completely to blame for the crew's lack of sleep from his kitchen raids as of late, but he couldn't help it! The sweets bottled up all alone at night were just too tempting for the teen so he naturally followed his instincts and attacked the kitchen past their unspoken curfew for the precious foods. Though Zoro standing there instead of Sanji meant that everyone was getting annoyed by his actions, and that wasn't good.

Luffy pressed his back against the wall until he could go no further. Zoro was still coming.

Not one step later, Zoro was a foot away from the boy, and Luffy - seeing the _very _intimidating look the other was giving him - sprung into stupid defense by forcefully pushing the palm of his hand into the swordsman's face, similar to how a child would.

Zoro did nothing.

He stood there for who-knows-how-long debating whether he should get his swords and gut his captain or just shrug off the childish act. The former was in his best interest.

But one thing Zoro did know was that Luffy's hand was _ extremely _sticky. Almost sickeningly sticky. The substance connecting the flat of Luffy's hand and his face slowly dripped honey droplets from the large golden strings.

A honey-made handprint was left on Zoro's face as Luffy pulled his hand away with a suction-like sound.

"Sorry . . ." Not at all sorry for what had just happened, Luffy pressed his hand over his mouth, stifling the newfound humor. Zoro looked _so _funny with his face covered in honey!

"Shut up," Zoro snarled. He was rather pissed that his face was now coated in some sticky liquid.

A single golden droplet of honey ran down from the other honey splotches and made its way between Zoro's parted lips.

". . . . ."

Luffy stared cautiously when Zoro didn't say anything. The only thing he did do was lick the drop at the corner of his lips, a quizzical look adorning his once-scowling face.

Zoro's emerald eyes narrowed, then became unfocused. There was something . . . _off. _It wasn't the actual taste of the honey, but rather from where it came from - and that was straight from Luffy's hand.

Something close to a grin played at Zoro's lips. Luffy removed his hands from his mouth to give his friend a worried frown. This was defiantly _not _how Zoro was supposed to act. It was too _scary._

But the reason for that so-called _grin _was plainly for Luffy's honey-glazed mouth. The drop of honey was very sweet. Much more than what it should of been. And the honey on Luffy's lips didn't help calm the matter.

"You know Luffy, this honey's much sweeter with you."

Luffy, blue eyes darkening over by being uncomfortable, tried to think of _something _to say to that. Only one thing came, "What do you even mean by th-AH!"

Cut off by a pair of sweet-tasting lips, Luffy found himself shoved up against the galley's wall roughly. Zoro's lips were working over his own hungrily.

Luffy could taste the honey on the other's lips, and he knew Zoro could do the same. Sweet. That's what it was: Perfectly sweet - even if he didn't know why Zoro was doing this.

While Luffy thought over why Zoro was suddenly _kissing him_, the older male bathed in delight. Luffy tasted _oh so good _and, with all honesty, Zoro couldn't help but to keep going, even when his captain weakly pushed at his chest. Zoro never was one for sweets, but this was on a whole new level.

He felt another halfhearted attempt at a push before he grabbed Luffy by the legs and lifted him up, shoving himself closer to the boy, his tongue breaking through Luffy's closed lips. To his surprise, Luffy not only wrapped his legs around his waist, but opened his mouth fully to Zoro with a low moan.

The first thing Zoro noticed was that Luffy tasted like honey. Obviously that was to be expected, but the inside of his mouth also had traces of chocolate, maple, strawberry, and butterscotch syrup. Luffy's mouth was like a sweets factory - an extra appealing one at that. To Luffy, Zoro's mouth had no trace whatsoever of sweetness; it tasted plainly of alcoholic beverages. Though the flavors of their mouths were complete opposites, both pirates found the blending taste delicious.

Despite how good the kiss tasted, the will to breathe overran the will to keep making out.

Zoro broke lip-contact with the other, breathing heavily. Luffy, who was still being supported by the wall and Zoro, panted hard. His pink lips were slightly bruised while his blue eyes were glazed over in something that reminded Zoro of clear frosting. His captain looked_ extremely_ flushed over right now.

"You know," Zoro's voice could be described as a growl when he spoke, "I don't think I ever told you how much I wanted you."

Luffy, whose face mirrored that of the strawberry syrup on his skin, answered with a voice similar to a purr, "And you waited this long because . . ? I swear, Zoro, sometimes you're so slow." Luffy purposely taunted the older pirate just to see that annoyed look cross the other's features.

"Shut up," Zoro repeated what he had said earlier, malice still lingering in his voice.

Luffy smiled cockily. "Make me."

Zoro's eye twitched. _This kid . . ._

Forcefully grabbing Luffy's shoulders, Zoro slammed the both of them down. Luffy's back connected to the galley's wooden floor hard with Zoro lingering on top of him, a smirk residing on his face. "Like that?"

Luffy scowled. Thanks to Zoro, his back hurt. He probably would have a bruise come morning. "Bastard."

The word didn't have much effect on the other pirate apparently, judging from the fact that Zoro just slammed his lips back onto Luffy's.

Moaning in protest, Luffy tried to shove at the older's shoulders, but ended up getting his hands pinned above his head. Finally he rolled his eyes and stopped fighting it, because if one likes something why try to fight it?

Right when he did that, lips detached from his. Before another fight could burst from the black-haired boy, the same pair of lips found his neck - and the sweet substances that covered it. Zoro parted his lips and licked over a trail of thick chocolate sauce that stretched from the base of Luffy's jaw to his collarbone, tasting the sweet-coated skin. Regular chocolate could never compare to this kind. A smiled flicked onto Zoro's face when he heard a moan escape Luffy's lips as he ran his tongue across the base of his neck where a puddle of honey lay. Now that was a noise Zoro wouldn't mind hearing at anytime.

When he got to the center of the pool of honey, Zoro ceased his actions to contemplate over what to do. In the end, he bit down on his captain's honey-flavored collarbone roughly. A screech of pain and a grunt of pleasure erupted from the smaller. Zoro decided he liked that sound and sunk his teeth down further, piercing through the elastic skin and drawing blood. Strangely enough, the coppery liquid blended deliciously with the sweet honey. Even when a pained scream burst from the younger, Zoro ignored it to lap up the combination of liquids.

To Luffy, yes, that had hurt like a bitch, but when he felt Zoro begin to lick and suck over the wound Luffy pushed past the pain and moaned in the bliss Zoro was giving him. Never had he had any kind of experience with something like this. It felt strange being so virgin in this situation, but with Zoro being the one doing this to him, he was okay with it. Those thoughts actually distracted him from what was going on, that was, until he felt cold air touch his now-bare chest. He bit his lip to keep from gasping.

Luffy jerked up, using his elbows to keep him from falling back. Zoro had discarded his red vest to the side and was currently smirking at what he had just done. "Too scared to carry on?"

Luffy's mouth twisted into a frown. Zoro was _mocking _him.

When there was no answer Zoro went on ahead to his captain's chest. Slathered in syrup - how Luffy managed to get it down his shirt like that Zoro would never know - he brought his tongue over it, traveling until he reached a pink-turned-brown-under-the-syrup nipple. To say it was amusing to see Luffy's flushed face was an understatement.

Zoro brought up his hand to play around with the other, not wanting it to be neglected. Luffy dropped back onto the floor with a grunt, eyelids tightly shut, breathing uneasy. Just this and Luffy was already hard. Taking his hand away, Zoro cupped the bulge in the other's pants. Luffy's eyes shot open, ocean orbs twice their normal size. His eyes met with Zoro's emerald ones, shock and hesitance written all over them.

"Do you want to?"

That sentence, Luffy realized, was a real question. Zoro wasn't going to do anything if Luffy didn't want it.

He nodded once. That was all it took.

Luffy's pants and boxers practically got ripped from his legs in the haste Zoro took to get them off.

On a scale from one to ten on blushing, Luffy's face scored a solid ten thousand. He was well past embarrassed - especially since some of the sweet liquids had even gotten _down there. _How, he wasn't sure. And anger bubbled in his stomach to just now realize Zoro had _all _of his clothes still on.

"Hey! That's not fa-NGGHH!" Luffy threw his head back, making it hit the floor with a nice crack. He had his eyes firmly shut, tears shinning at the edges of them, his breath now hard and ragged. Zoro had just took him whole in his _mouth! _Not even a warning. The feeling was sort of like being tickled for Luffy because you like it but somehow it hurts.

A strange vibrating sensation went up around his erection. One quick glance down showed that Zoro was humming. Freaking _humming! _It's like he was trying to provoke Luffy into having a fit.

A wave of pleasure hit him full-force a second later. Oh, did _that _feel _good._ Luffy involuntarily bucked his hips up, wanting Zoro to take him in further. The only thing Zoro did do was place his hands on Luffy's waist and push him back down. Zoro made a sound around him that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. The red on Luffy's face deepened.

"It's n-not fu-nny!" Luffy gasped out. How dare he laugh at Luffy's ignorance of the subject?

Luffy tried to speak again, but a sharp pull in his stomach and neither regions only let him yell out incomprehensible rushed words, "Whatareyou-NNN!ICAN'TDOTHISZORO!" On instinct Luffy pushed his hips back up, but Zoro's hands were still holding firm, so Luffy was left to through his arms over his face, clench his teeth, and release into the other's mouth.

Zoro thought Luffy's orgasm was sweet. Unlike the normal salty taste, this was like honey; Zoro wondered just what Luffy _was _doing earlier. Nonetheless, the swordsman accepted every single drop with glee.

Cold air circled around Luffy's now-limp length as Zoro pulled away. He felt exhausted, and differently from when he would just get done fighting with someone. Slowly, he removed his arms that hid his face and let his eyes focus back onto Zoro.

"What now?"

Those words made Luffy jump slightly. _What now? _Honestly, he wasn't sure. He shrugged.

A few moments passed where that was the only disturbance. Emerald eyes visualized ocean ones with sharp intensity, trying to figure something out. One thing _did _come to mind, but that was Luffy's choice to make.

"If you'd want to, we could . . ." Zoro let his voice die off when he saw the other's eyes widen just a small fraction, quizzical fear etched in them. Zoro knew that was Luffy's first time _ever _doing anything like that. Hell, that was probably his first kiss. So what if Luffy wasn't up for doing what he wanted? Luffy was his captain, and he was pretty sure that meant to _not_ force the other into it. Zoro would wait. He had waited so long to even do this; he could hold out a little while longer. "Or I could fuck you on another day?"

Of all the things the younger teen could of done, Luffy laughed. He straight out had a laughing fit. Zoro didn't see what was so funny, but the laughing spread to him too.

They both stayed there, covered in sticky honey, laughing like there was no tomorrow. So maybe there _was _something rather funny about the whole ordeal. For one, it was completely unexpected. Two, it was a new sensation. And three, it was _damn _good. Sickeningly good.

The laughing died down right to the point where Zoro was just laying over top of Luffy, a smile lingering on his lips. His eyes looked over Luffy, who giggled a bit, then he frowned.

"You need a bath."

Luffy's giggling got cut short to be replaced with a frown. "I do not."

"Do to, now come on. We _both _need one. You're a complete sticky mess." Zoro pulled Luffy to his feet, humor apparent in his voice.

Shoulders sagging, Luffy obliged and gathered his clothes, heading to the galley's door. "Whatever."

Zoro fell into step beside Luffy, grinning. "We should do that again someday. That honey was pretty sweet, but," he paused, meeting Luffy's eyes rather devilishly. "it wasn't as sweet as you."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to tell me if you would've liked a lemon! And if you have a request! (I'll do it if it interests me enough.) **


End file.
